Hidden
by shimmering silver
Summary: When Bakura's sister arrives from Egypt she is later unexpectedly greeted and nearly raped by Jou, who's loaded with his own issues after disowning his family and friends. A twisted tale of Bakura's past, Jou's present and Ryou's heart.


Disclaimer: I do not own yugioh...:cries:

Summary: When Bakura's sister arrives from Egypt she is later unexpectedly greeted and nearly raped by Jou, who's loaded with his own issues after disowning his family and friends. A twisted tale of Bakura's past, Jou's present and Ryou's heart.

"No please don't!" Barika's hollow pleads were heard by no one as they echoed off the walls lining the deserted street. It was late, everyone was in bed and anyone witness to this wouldn't care so as to stay safe if they spoke. "I beg of you leave me alone." Barika's voice was cut off as a hand much larger than hers pinned her wrists above her head and the owner roughly pressed his dry chapped lips to hers and forced his tongue into her mouth to taste that sweet forbidden flavor. Releasing her, he looked into those emerald eyes as they glistened with tears.

The man was about thirty-five, had black hair that was spiked and cold grey eyes. He was wearing jeans and a black polo.

"C'mon, get her in already! The boss hates to wait." Another man, about forty, jabbed his thumb at a truck. His blue eyes lustful and his face set in hunger. His attire imitated that of the one holding Barika and he now ran his hand carelessly through his red hair.

"Alright! We've sure got him a beauty, now I'm jealous of the runt, ah well, we'll get her too." He threw her over his shoulders as he lifted the door of the trailer up. Barika kicked and screamed against the hold. "Get in there!" The man thrust Barika in and climbed in after her, there he pulled out two cords of rope and a scarf. A cord was used to tie her legs together, the other to tie her wrists. The scarf then muffled all noise she made as she was tossed back on the floor.

From her position on the ground a figure was visible sitting in the corner. His features hidden and she dared not move to get a better look. The forty year old got in behind the wheel and Barika could feel the vibrations as the truck started and drove away. Her eyes sick with drear she did not close them, from fear of what might happen if she did.

The hour long drive passed with unease as every touch free minute slipped like sand from her out stretched hands of hope. The person in the corner only stirred once but even then were his features shrouded as if draped with night's cloak. Finding it in her self she decided to inch her head up slightly. As this occurred the truck gave a lurch and came to a stop sending her sliding forward and hitting her head on the wall.

White light poured in as the door of the trailer clanged up. Blinded by the sudden brightness, Barika could only make out the outlines of three built men standing in the wake of the light looking in on her, "What a beauty, I see you brought the boy too, shoot." One of them grunted.

"Yes sir, he's right there in the corner, didn't make a fuss after we gave him a teaching." Barika's captivator now spoke.

"Proceed with the plan, I'll come in later, I have a few things to take care of." The three men walked away. Immediately two sets or arms grabbed Barika and she was dragged away.

They seemed to be in a warehouse cluttered with crates and chains hanging from the ceiling. Lead away from the dulled garage Barika took in the icy blue gray walls and the untidiness. After about five minutes she was at the far back end of the building and could see skylights leaving scattered shaped of moonlight across the floor. Her observing was ended as she was tied to a pole and left there to await the outcome of her misfortune.

Immediately however, sleep over took her fragile body. It might've been three in the morning. A few minutes after she had fallen asleep, the door crashed open and ten shadows were trailed towards Barika. The group was led by two men who bore a boy between them. He was sixteen, had blonde tousled hair and brown eyes. The crowd looked at Barika and grinned. The one on the boy's left spoke. "Well boy, that's what we want you to do. Do this and you're in, don't and you're in serious shit." Jou lifted his head up with his no longer sleep glossed eyes and was stunned.

.:Flashback:.

"Ay Jou man you don't want to go with them!"

"Jou please we can help!"

"Shut up! I've gotten all the help I could take! I'm sick of this day after day! You guys being all prissy happy go lucky sunshine lovers! I've had it! You can go to hell like my father!" Jou was sick to his stomach of all the problems he had. His dad had never cared and just a few hours ago had beaten him for the last time. Now he wasn't going to take it, not this time. He had run away. He had run until his legs screamed, he had run until he found help.

In front of him stood three men, also known as the same three men who used to pick on kids here in his old neighborhood. He had come to them to seek refuge. Totally convinced that they could save him, he had taken them up on their offer to join them for his capabilities. Behind him were his former friends who had followed him when he ran past them out of worry for rash actions. Honda and Anzu stood crying worried pleads to him.

"Jou, please, listen to us!"

"Yeah dude, you're making a mistake!"

"Guys I've decided, c'ya around." And with that he had stalked off, behind his new crowd.

Turns out they weren't all that great, and this worried Jou. He had seen them beat the innocent and rape the young. They had told him that he would have to pass a test. When he backed out they didn't accept and had beaten him. Then they had heaved him into the back of a truck to take him to his forced test. He had no idea what was in store and soon had fallen asleep.

.: End flashback:.

He now stood in front of his test. He had to help gang bang this girl. Now that he looked closer, this wasn't any ordinary girl; this was Barika, Bakura's younger sister. What was she doing here? What should he do? Than again Bakura was behind him in his old life now. Did that make it okay? No, raping was never okay, but what should happen if he didn't? Should he risk it or keep her safe? Did it matter if he helped or not though, she's be raped anyways right?

"C'mon Jou!"

"Tch, we'll go first Kai! Then he can join us, I don't think he knows how!" the red haired forty year old spoke with a look of eager hunger on his face.

"Alright." The black haired Kai released Jou and (in suit) so did the other captivator.

The red head untied Barika from the pole and let her fall to the floor. "Get up bitch." He kicked her in the side twice before she jerked awake. Her eyes were sleepy yet wide with fear. The red head bent over her and lifting her up, pinned her against the wall. He then pulled off her blue mini and anything under, and her pink tank which was now followed by a ruthless grab at her bra. (By now she was whimpering and struggling against her ropes.) He yanked off her shoes and met eyes with her.

"Hey Ren what's they rush?"

"Kai, I just wanna get me some, I feel it you know?" at this the crown chuckled.

"Why do you go first!" a voice from the back called and the group parted to reveal a dull brown haired kid standing there, he must've been around twenty-five.

"Hey kid!" Ren released Barika and she crashed to the floor and flinched at the impact. Ren then proceeded to walk over to the rude interruption. "You wanna know why?" he then punched him across the face once. "That's why." No more interruptions came. Barika mean while was crying on the floor as she watched Jou with her eyes.

He saw her and turned away. This was paining him too much and he was lost enough without her eyes boring into him. True she had never met Jou, nor knew of him. She lived in Egypt until now however so no contact was ever made, but had Bakura told her about him the way he told him about her? Still, telling someone a person exists and then having said person recognized were two different things.

Through the noise of excitement, an un-belonging to this mess noise penetrated Jou's ears. He turned back to Barika to find her eyes closed and tears freely escaping while all the while tiny sobs escaped her strangled mouth. Jou was suddenly over come with a strange thought. He thought Barika looked like a goddess, but why? Was it the way the small amount of moon light fell across her face, illuminating her pale features? Perhaps it was the way her lashes were brimmed with tears. Or the way that now how she had opened her eyes she looked so innocent? It might've been the way her eyes glistened and showed a hidden happiness. Why her eyes? They were the same as her brothers, well perhaps not by colour but by every other way so.

He was pulled from his thoughts when Ren cut Barika's ropes but kept the scarf in place. She flayed even more now and inched away to the wall as far back as it would allow. Ren grinned and bent down to squeeze her breasts, with a sadistic look about him, causing Barika to produce a muffled scream. She also seemed to be mumbling something. Jou could only watch.

Ren then eased her stiff back backwards and prided her legs open. Barika seemed to have run out of will to resist much. Her head shot back in pain as Ren inserted a finger and cried virgin. He started to move it a bit before shoving in another two and causing Barika to arch her back and let out a tiny whimper. "If you can't take this, then sweetie you're doomed." Barika's breathing hastened and her left hand was grasping for something, anything. Jou bent down and gave her his hand. The crowd was so busy no one hardly noticed. Barika relaxed her back and let it touch the cold floor as Jou gave her hand a gentle squeeze. Jou then untied the scarf all the while looking in her eyes and begging her silently for all he was worth to not start screaming. When it came off her eyes met his and her breathing was shallow now. She closed her eyes tight however and squeezed Jou's hand when Ren inserted his head. She seemed to be holding in a scream but it came out now.

Exasperated pleas could be heard around as a few men started stripping and others getting ready while all the while a steady thrusting took place. Jou was secretly cooing her and when Kai saw his face that close to hers he accused Jou of being a sly dog for stealing a kiss. As if on command however he did lean over and kiss her gently on her tender lips. She resisted little and somehow didn't seem to care; instead she gave in to it.

(And so) it had started, a cycle of endless pain inflicted upon Barika while Jou watched and wished to help her. When she was beyond exhausted and battered Kai and Ren took from her the only thing she could now offer to someone and give her self up as whole. She screamed and cried, got slapped and kissed and intruded in every way possible. "C'mon Jou, it's you're turn!" Jou looked shocked but all the same walked over to her. He flipped her on her back and stared into her blue eyes. They were pleading as well as her voice which was weak and hopeless. "What are ya waiting for?" Jou then leaned over and gave her a deep and passionate kiss, surprised at the outcome he felt Barika's tongue enter his own mouth and call to him. When he released her, the door opened and her eyes were green. Jou was confused but all the same looked up. The apparent leader had reached Barika and she had turned away from him and gone quiet. He had dark hair and eyes and looked to be around forty-five.

He grinned and caressed Barika's figure. Jou had stepped aside. Barika flinched every time he fingered a bruise or cut and that was every few seconds and soon her flinches were dry sobs. He proceeded to undo his pants and insert causing her breath to sharpen as pain was inflicted on her in various ways because "sir" had brought a horse whip, and was playfully lashing her without drawing blood. Jou having taken enough stood up. "Stop it!"

"What did you say?"

"Stop-It."

Sir then stood up and kicked Barika a few times before turning to Jou and demanding a reaction. Jou walked over to sir and punched him. At once Kai and Ren grabbed Jou and thrust him into the wall where he was beaten until stopped by sir, and placed by Ren and Kai in a direct view of sir and Barika. Two others forced Barika into a kneeling position in front of sir and opened her mouth. Sir then inserted and released, while at the same time grinning at Jou. Barika pulled away from it and let the liquid fall, for this she was slapped and Jou flinched. Sir then forced her head to stay there and pull again the liquid. Then he pulled out and shut her mouth, and with level eyes uttered "Swallow it!" she closed her eyes and a few tears leaked and it was seen that she did indeed swallow but with trouble and a look of sick. Before being beaten and collapsing unconscious on the floor near the pool of milky white. The gang tied Jou up by the wrists after his own beating and left after mumbling about dawn.

"Gah!" Jou had been working on his bind and now fell four feet to the ground next to Barika. He then untied the binds at his ankles and looked up through the skylight; the sun was almost high which meant it was well after ten. "Hey, wake up." He had started to nudge Barika awake. She made a groggily sound and bent over and threw up. Jou couldn't blame her. She then tried to get up and move away from the corner and into the sunlight, once there, she sat down, winced and cried. Jou walked up to her and sat down too; he took off his shirt and clothed her in it. "It isn't much but, it's all I have right now." Barika hugged herself and tried to curl up into a ball. The shirt covered most of her frail body, like a mini dress would and provided some warmth. "Listen, I'm, well, your brother Bakura's friend." Instantly she looked up at him, her eyes crystalline and aquatic. "I'm sorry for what I almost did, I wasn't going to, trust me...but I kissed you and for that I'm sorry."

"How did you know he's my brother?" Barika seemed to ignore the apology and her eyes had become slightly darker.

"Well, he has pictures of you and talks about how great you are all the time. What are you doing in Domino anyways?"

"Came last night…" her voice was distant and weak and she looked like she was about to loose consciousness again. Jou could see that she had lost blood and her wounds were still open, but there was nothing he could do now but wait and pray. Barika smiled faintly and tried to lie down on the ground and get comfortable. Jou gave her an apologetic look and bent over to pick her up. She resisted little but the resistance she could make was lost as he laid her in his lap. Jou ran his hand through her hair and noticed how silky it was, despite the dirt in it, but it was a bit mangled. She looked so sweet and yet seemed to still have her innocence about her. Jou's head now searched the area for a means of escape, he saw a window towards the top to his right, and crates, he found a door slightly to his front left—though probably locked— and in the corner a poker table with an unfinished game strewn across it and what appeared to be half a donut.

Jou looked down at Barika, she had curled into Jou and was sleeping again, she must've been really weak, but showed a lot of resistance, why was she insisting to go on still? Shouldn't her body have given way already? What did she have that important to her that she was going for? Jou's hand had still been in her hair and now it felt something. Placing her locks gently out of the way he saw a hair pin dangling loosely from her hair. Easing it out he decided to pick the lock. Carefully cradling her up and placing her on the ground he kissed her cheek softly before walking over to the door and getting to work.

About five minutes later he heard a click and tried to open the door only to discover that it was blocked on the other side, as well as jammed figures. He now walked over to the window and built a staircase of crates. When he got to the top he noticed that the window had no latch, he'd have to break it, but on his way down he slipped and felt his hand hit something. He looked up from his fallen position on the floor to catch a glint of red, an alarm maybe? Should he go up and pull it? This was an emergency and Barika needed medical help. What if the forces that came separated him from her? Would Jou be allowed to go with her? He decided to use the alarm only as a last resort.

He had started pacing around looking for something to break the window with when his eyes fell on a set of abandoned keys on the poker table. He could try the keys in every truck around, but first he'd have to find a garage.

However before he could look for one he heard a noise from behind him. Turning around he saw a bird pecking the window. That reminded him to break said window, but if he broke it where would he go? The potential truck was his best bet. He walked the length of the building and at the end found a large garage door. It had a lock on it, and looking down at the bunch in his hand he found a few non car-keys. He tried them all and finally one worked. Lifting the door over his head he saw five trucks, not too bad. Therefore he went off to try the key in every truck. In the last one he found that it worked and so he started it and turned on the AC. Then he walked back inside and over to Barika. Gently picking her up he carried her over to the truck and placed her in the passenger seat where she leaned on the door still asleep. Now he went back inside to find any of her clothes that might not be ripped. Her tank and skirt had survived so he took those and her white high heels— they had all sorts of straps on them, probably to go up her legs— over to her.

After placing her clothes in the glove compartment and her shoes on the floor by her feet, he took in the truck's interior. It was single rowed and supported a bench seat, kind of old looking and slightly cramped. He saw Barika sleeping soundly and fastened her seat belt then he settled down, shut the door and drove to the garage door when he realized it was shut. So he got out and after five minutes of tinkering got it to lift up, and was able to go through.

About half an hour had passed when Barika opened her eyes and looked about, she took off her seat belt and looked at Jou. "Where are we?"

"We are half an hour into our escape."

Barika now crawled over to Jou and placed her head in his lap and snuggled to him. Jou looked alarmed until she said "I'm cold." and moved closer still.

Jou looked down at her and remembered she was only wearing his t-shit and that he had blasted the air conditioning, he quickly lowered it and tried to warm up the place.

"Jou…"

"Wah! How'd you know my name?"

"They said it before." Jou realized who the 'they' were. "Thank you" Jou said nothing but instead placed one of his hands on her warmly. No more was said.

* * *

Author's notes: I hope I didn't stretch this too long; it took forever to write, wow 3,531 words(without the author's notes, my disclaimer, and the summary review), I promise the other ones won't be this long. Well, what did you think? It's kind of weird I know. Oh by the way, if you didn't notice, Barika's eyes changed colour, that'll be explained later, oh and keep Amane in the back of your minds. :smiles:

Review Please


End file.
